Interview?
by Zoccshan
Summary: Ino diminta Deidara—sang kakak—untuk menyamar menggantikan dirinya interview kerja di Akatsuki Corp. Awalnya sih Ino fine saja, tapi semua berubah saat ia menemui pegawai amis bernama Kisame Hoshigaki dan Tuan Kakuzu Krab, orang yang akan mewawancaranya. Udah muka sama-sama kayak rujak cingur aja banyak laganya. For LOVE4INO #10! KakuInoKisa. R&R?


**Summary**

**Ino diminta Deidara—sang kakak—untuk menyamar menggantikan dirinya interview kerja di Akatsuki Corp. Awalnya sih Ino fine saja, tapi semua berubah saat ia harus berurusan dengan pegawai amis bernama Kisame Hoshigaki dan Tuan Kakuzu Krab, orang yang akan mewawancaranya. Udah muka sama-sama kayak rujak cingur aja banyak laganya.**

.

.

Sabtu pagi di pertengahan bulan Februari ini Yamanaka Ino dikejutkan oleh satu hal.

Gadis yang sedang duduk cantik di sofa ruang tengah itu mengernyit, heran dan juga takjub melihat ke sang kakak, Deidara, yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua dengan pakaian rapi. Sebuah kemeja putih dibalut jas cokelat, juga celana panjang kain berwarna hitam legam. Masalahnya walau umur sudah dua puluh lima, Deidara kan masih berstatus pengangguran. Kemarin saja dia masih pakai baju gembel compang-camping, lumutan, penuh bakteri yang bau kalau keluar dari kamarnya.

Ino segera terduduk dan memanggil pria berambut pirang itu. "Dei-_nii_ mau ke mana?"

Deidara menatap sinis Ino melalui iris birunya dan menyambar roti lapis di meja makan dengan ganas. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ih, ditanya baik-baik kok." Ino cemberut. "Mau ke tempat cewek, ya?"

"Iya. Ini kan bulan Februari—aku mau nyamperin rumah Raisa, ngasihin cokelat _valentine."_ Deidara menyeringai. "Tau Raisa, kan? Yang suaranya kayak malaikat itu loh."

"Idih gaya. Konan-_san_ aja ngeludahin Dei-_nii_, gimana Raisa? Yang ada paling muka _Niisan_ dikencingin dia." Ino mencibir. Deidara ber-huh ria. Kemudian dia lihat lagi map yang Deidara pegang. "Ck, serius, Dei-_nii_. Mau ke mana sih?"

"Bodo. Udah dibilangin mau ngapel ke tempat cewek. Ngga percayaan amat."

"Kalo bohong kudoain keserempet becak, ya."

"Oh, di Jepang ada becak? Baru tau."

Deidara memasang wajah emang-gue-pedulinya dan dia segera bergegas keluar rumah. Tapi baru saja sedetik setelah pintu depan tertutup, ada suara tumburan keras yang terjadi. Ino buru-buru keluar dan menyaksikan kakaknya sudah terlindas dengan nista oleh seorang becak yang lagi ditumpangi oleh SBY dan istrinya (?). Becak dari Jakarta rupanya.

Telapak tangan Deidara menggenggam kaki Ino dan ia mengaduh. "To-Tolongin kakakmu yang renta ini..."

Ino _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

**Interview?**

**"Interview?" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakuzu x Ino Yamanaka x Kisame]**

**Humor, Drama, General**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Crispy, etc.**

**(bashing content—just for fun)**

.

.

**ONESHOT For LOVE4INO**

(Februari)

.

.

Berhubung kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi tadi membuat Deidara harus dilarikan ke RS, mau tidak mau dia minta pertolongan sang adik untuk menggantikannya pergi ke gedung Akatsuki _Corp_—satu perusahaan yang cukup ternama di tengah kota Tokyo. Tak hanya itu, map cokelat berisi CV (hal-hal seputar diri Dei) juga diberikan ke Ino membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Ternyata Deidara mau ke sana untuk _interview_ kerja, bukan sekedar ngapelin pegawai cantik atau main-main. Mumpung Februari ini perusahaan tersebut mau lebih lapang dada menerima pengangguran sepertinya, dia bilang.

Maka secara tak langsung Deidara meminta Ino—yang wajahnya nyaris serupa dengannya—untuk menyamar sebagai dirinya dan menjalani _interview_ tersebut. Awalnya Ino menolak tapi saat Deidara memancarkan spider_ eyes_-nya (?), Ino yang luluh langsung menyetujuinya.

Oleh karenanya sekarang Ino sudah berada di dalam gedung pencakar langit itu. Ya, tinggi gedungnya 1000 meter—200 meter untuk menampung 10 lantai, dan sisanya cuma atap panjang berbentuk limas. Ino menatap lemas dirinya di pantulan cermin toilet pria yang sepi. Penampilannya sudah banyak ia ubah. Tubuh ramping yang biasanya memakai pakaian cantik itu kini terlapis kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna abu. Ia juga memakai _sweater_ Deidara yang kebesaran agar dapat menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Matanya dilapisi kacamata dan rambutnya dia ikat lemas di belakang. Walau muka femininnya tak bisa diubah, tapi setidaknya pakaian belel ini sudah cukup menyamarkan.

Dia menghela nafas. Sekarang jam 08.45 tepat. Itu tandanya 15 menit lagi ia akan di panggil ke ruangan untuk _interview_.

**Kieet.**

Suara pintu toilet terbuka dan Ino tersentak sendiri saat ia melihat seorang pekerja dengan pakaian rapinya masuk. Pria itu berwajah tampan, berambut panjang, berwajah stoik dan penuh wibawa. Ino sempat menelan ludah saat iris mata mereka berpapasan sejenak sebelum akhirnya pria itu hilang di bilik pintu wc bagian dalam—meninggalkannya sendiri di depan kaca wastafel yang memanjang.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. _Sfx_ lagu _romance_ korea terdengar.

_Ya ampun, orang tadi tampan sekali..._

_Kalau tidak salah nama di ID card-nya Uchiha Itachi, kan? _

Dengan tatapan penuh cinta dia memandang pintu toilet yang digunakan Itachi.

_Mungkin kalau Deidara benar-benar keterima di sini, dia harus berteman dekat dengannya biar—_

**BROT!**

Baru saja Ino memuji dalam hati, suara dari wc yang ditumpangi Itachi berbunyi nyaring. Ino melongo horor.

**BROT BROTS!**

**PRET! **

Ino mundur selangkah, dan suara angin kencang itu (?) makin gila.

**PREPET!**

**PREEET! **

**PRETEE TE TE TE TE TET!**

Ino kabur keluar toilet.

Oh, demi Tuhan. Mungkin itu petanda bahwa ia akan menjalani hari yang berat.

.

.

** ~zo : interview~**

.

.

Kini jam 09.00 tepat.

Sebagai calon karyawan yang akan diwawancara, Yamanaka Ino wajib bergegas ke depan ruang tunggu. Di sana ia menemui banyak sekali deretan bangku yang bisa dia duduki, juga belasan orang lain yang berkumpul. _Nametag_ yang dikaitkan di saku masing-masing menuliskan nama mereka. Ada Anko Kobegitu (39), Kakashi Kikishi (28), Gai Sekalisi Maito (29), Muhammad Tobi (26), Orochimaru Bieber (49) dan masih banyak lainnya. Tapi karena sadar diri ia hanya menyamar, Ino tak ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka. Muka ular si Oro Bieber itu juga bau bangkai. Ia pun memilih bangku terpojok.

Satu per satu nama calon pekerja dimulai dari yang terjelek-terbau-dan-terhina-_as_-_fuck_ dipanggil. Mereka disuruh masuk ke ruangan Tuan Kakuzu Krab, selaku bendahara kantor yang lagi sanggup menangani wawancara kerja hari ini. Ino mulai menarik dan menghela nafasnya secara teratur agar bisa santai saat giliran dirinya nanti. Hingga tiba-tiba saja bau amis muncul. Ino sedikit mendelik saat ia lihat ada manusia berkepala hiu biru yang sedang mendekatinya. Dia ternyata seorang pegawai level rendah milik Akatsuki _Corp_ yang mungkin ditugaskan untuk melayani tamu.

Tapi kenapa dia mendekati Ino sih? Mana muka yang lagi cengar-cengir kepadanya kayak ikan banget gitu.

"Dek..." Kisame memanggil, Ino pura-pura lupa bawa kuping. Malah pada awalnya Orochimaru lah yang menoleh mesra. "Dedek..."

_Apaan sih ikan ini!? _

"Dedek yang rambutnya pirang..."

_Anjir, mending mukanya ganteng!_—Ino gelisah di tempat.

Namun karena Kisame mendadak duduk di sebelahnya, mau tidak mau saat orang jelek itu manggil, Ino dengan suara ala cowok menyahut pelan. "Hm?"

"Dedek tuh cewek apa cowok, ya? Kok cantik amat? Hati abang cenat-cenut nih jadinya."

_Diemin aja, Ino. Dieminn_—Ino membatin.

"Dek... dengar omongan Abang ngga nih?"

_Ngga dan bodo amat._

Kisame manyun. "Ih, Adek. Cakep-cakep sok budeg."

_Daripada dia, tampang kayak adonan tempe malah sok pdkt!—_Ino ngos-ngosan sendiri di tempatnya. Tapi karena kasihan pada akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Cowok." Katanya jutek, tanpa mandang si Ikan.

"Cowok kok rambutnya panjang sih, Dek?"

Ino memutar gaya duduknya—jadilah Kisame yang kini dipunggungi Ino. Sambil manyun akhirnya Kisame tau kalau dia kurang kreatif untuk mengajak ngobrol orang (walau sebenarnya _factor face_ juga—lagian siapa sih yang mau lihat percampuran ras ikan cupang biru dicampur Ade Rai ini? Jempol kaki Author aja kayaknya masih lebih ganteng).

"Yaudah deh. Saya Kisame Hoshigaki, salam kenal." Ia mengenalkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong Adek mau minum apa? Kata Tuan Kakuzu saya harus siapin minum buat calon pegawai yang sedang menunggu."

Ino meliriknya kasihan dan menghela nafas. "Aku mau teh aja."

"Panas atau dingin?" Kisame menulisnya di _notes_.

"Dingin."

"Manis atau tawar?"

"Manis."

"Pakai gula atau sirup?"

"Gula."

"Gula pasir, gula batu atau gula halus?"

"Ng, gula pasir."

"Oh, ya karena Adek mintanya yang dingin, mau pakai es atau ngga?"

"Es."

"Es batunya yang bentuk kotak-kotak, silinder, atau yang dipecahin dari kantung es?"

"Es batu kotak." Ino mulai geregetan.

"Terus maunya—"

"Demi Neptunus! Oke, aku ubah pesanan!" Ino menjambak rambut saking frustasinya. "Aku mau teh tawar hangat."

Kisame terdiam sebentar lalu bertanya. "Mau yang suhunya berapa derajat?"

"Mana aku tau!" Pengen rasanya dia langsung _flib table_ ke muka Kecebong itu sekarang juga. "Pokoknya yang biasa aja, tolong. Kalau ada pilihan lain, silahkan kau yang pilihkan untukku." Ino yang _over_ _swt_ mencoba menghentikan Kisame. "_Please_."

Kisame mengangguk sebentar. Lalu kemudian berkedip beberapa kali—baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, Dek. Kalau tidak salah persediaan teh di _pantry_ kantor sudah habis. Mungkin Adek harus memesan minuman lain."

Alis Ino kayak kebakaran rasanya.

"Jadi mau pesan apa, Dek?" Kisame membuat catatan baru.

"AIR PUTIH!"

"Mau dari keran atau yang kemasan?"

"AIR PUTIH!"

"Mau dingin atau biasa?"

"AIR PUTIH AJA!"

Sebelum Kisame dimasak hidup-hidup jadi gurame asam-manis, ia segera berdiri dan menawarkan minum ke yang lain.

.

.

** ~zo : interview~**

.

.

Dengan air minum yang kini tinggal setengah, Ino akhirnya harus berdiri dari bangkunya karena sekarang sudah gilirannya masuk ke ruangan Kakuzu. Sebagai orang yang sudah menyukai Ino sejak pandangan pertama—walau Ino sendiri ngakunya cowok—Kisame dengan senang hati mengantar Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cuma diisi oleh Tuan Kakuzu seorang. Kisame bahkan sampai menawarkan diri kalau Ino mau dirinya pangku, agar celananya tidak kotor selama _interview_. Bah. Ino langsung menendangnya agar menjauh.

Tapi karena keributan mereka sudah cukup _annoying_, orang yang berkuasa di ruangan ini pun mengamati mereka dengan tatapan mata hijau selokannya yang bau (?). Dia adalah Kakuzu—pria gondrong sebahu. Rambutnya hitam ala _sunsilk_ gitu, mengkilap, pakaiannya juga rapi berjas. Kayaknya dia orang kaya tapi miskin tampang. Mukanya aja kayak adukan kopi gitu. Ganteng ngga, penuh jahitan iya.

Dan kini Kakuzu sedang menatap sinis Kisame, bawahannya. "Heh, Rujak Cingur, buat apa kau masih di sini?"

"Mau beres-beres, Bos..."

Kisame buru-buru ngambil kemoceng dan berlagak nyikatin muka Kakuzu—eh, maksudnya membersihkan debu di lemari. Hitung-hitung dia jadi bisa lebih lama memperhatikan kecantikan Ino.

Kakuzu membaca satu per satu data di CV Deidara.

* * *

**Curriculum Vitae**

**Biodata**

Nama: Yamanaka Deidara

Panggilan: Dei (nama siang), Ida (nama malam)

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Mojokerto, 5 Mei 19XX

Email: DeidaraPakeBeha-at-yahoo-jp

No Telp: (021) 14045

Skype: DeidarahPerawan

**Edukasi**

19XX: TK Burung Perkutut Papa

20XX: SD Sukamundur

20XX: SMP Sukaeek

20XX: SMA Sukamati

20XX: Universitas ASU (Akatsuki Super Unyu)

20XX - on going: Tukang Parkir

**Prestasi**

19XX: Juara 1 Lomba Kucuran Pipis Terpanjang

20XX: Juara 3 Lomba Memasukkan Paku ke Botol - 17 Agustusan

20XX: Juara 2 Lomba Anak Paling Tidak Berprestasi

**Keinginan di Perusahaan**

Menggeser jabatan Anda, meracuni direktur, dan menguasai seluruh harta warisannya

* * *

"_Well_..." Kakuzu sok Inggris. "Kamu mau bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Ino mengangguk. Lalu jantungnya mendadak deg-degan saat ia lihat Kakuzu yang mencermati ulang CV Deidara. Duh.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ino—eh, maksudku Yamanaka Deidara."

"Umur?"

"Dua puluh lima."

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Ino mikir-mikir cemas. "Saya biasa dipanggil dengan nama Deidara. Seorang pria tulen. Terus saya punya keluarga yang beranggotakan empat orang. Ayah, ibu, saya dan adik."

"Empat orang? Apa itu tidak kebanyakan?"

"Eh? Bukannya itu jumlah yang wajar?"

Kakuzu menggeleng dan dia mengemasi map Deidara. "Maaf, sepertinya kamu harus saya tolak."

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau punya banyak keluarga pasti kamu minta gajimu naik di akhir tahun karena kebutuhan keluarga."

"E-Eh, nggaa! Tunggu sebentar, Pak! S-Saya itu sebenernya cuma tinggal berdua dengan adik saya. "

Kakuzu kembali menatapnya. "Kau punya adik?"

"Iya."

"Lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

Pandangan Kakuzu makin hina. "Aku makin ngga bisa menerimamu."

Ino geram sendiri. "Kenapa!?"

"Saya ngga mau punya pegawai inses. Soalnya saya dulu pengen insesan, tapi ngga jadi karena muka adik saya jelek kayak saya."

"Pak!" Ino pengen banget nabok muka tuh orang pake ujung sol sepatu kebesarannya. "Saya ngga inses dan saya jamin saya ngga akan minta naik gaji kalo keadaan masih memungkinkan!"

"SUNGGUH?" Mata Kakuzu berbinar-binar sesaat—ini pasti tentang omongan Ino tentang gaji. Kakuzu pun berdeham dan memperserius kembali tampang pantatnya. "Apa benar kamu ngga inses?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau gay?" Kisame menyahut dengan wajah bersinar, tapi buru-buru Ino langsung memberikan jari tengah Kakuzu kepadanya.

"Oh, begitu?" Kakuzu tenang lagi untuk sementara. Dia kembali memperhatikan penampilan Ino. "Kau mau menempati posisi apa?"

Mana Ino tau. Demi Tuhan ia sama sekali tidak terpikir menanyakan hal itu ke Deidara.

"Ngg, apa aja boleh."

Alis jelek Kakuzu naik. "Silahkan keluar. Kau ngga diterima kerja di sini."

"Loh...?"

"_Interview_ buat ngelamar kerja, tapi malah ngga tau mau kerja apa. Gimana sih? Itu tuh ibarat mau madamin api di kepala saya, tapi ngga tau harus pakai air atau bensin."

_Kayaknya aku bakalan sengaja milih bensin, sama tangki pertamina kalo bisa_—balas Ino dalam hati.

"Saya sebenarnya sudah tau, Pak. Tapi saya pasrah saja sama jabatan yang dikasih Tuan Kakuzu. Begitu..."

Kakuzu menggeleng. "Oh, ya? Saya makin ngga bisa terima kamu di sini."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Habis saya ngga suka menerima karyawan sok tau." Kakuzu menyipitkan mata. "Kalau jawabanmu begitu, aku bisa menaruhmu ke jabatan terendah di kantor ini, tau. Kau mau, hm?"

"Ngga apa, Dei-_chan_!" Kisame menyahut. "Aku masih di jabatan terendah juga kok! Nanti biar kita selalu bareng-bareeng!"

"Bacot amat ni cacing rebus." Kakuzu mendelik ke Kisame. Lalu dia memandang Ino dan menunjuk Kisame dengan jempol kakinya. "Memangnya kau mau satu jabatan dengannya? Walaupun statusnya karyawan, kerjaannya dia di sini cuma ngepel, nyapu, bersihin tong sampah kantor, ngosek wc, nyedot wc, keringin wc, nungguin sumbangan orang di wc, jadi wc darurat, semuanya wc. Intinya dia cuma tukang wc."

Ino menggeleng deras. "Aku mau mengisi bagian _marketing_ aja." Padahal dia sendiri tidak tau _marketing_ tugasnya apa.

Kakuzu mengamati lagi kertas tulisan Deidara dan melihat mata biru langit Ino di balik kacamata _nerdy_-nya. "Baiklah. Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Harus ditanggapi dengan serius."

"Pertanyaan... apa?"

"Kau mau digaji berapa?"

"Terserah—eh, ngga." Ino menggigit lidah. Jangan sampai dia mengulangi perdebatan yang salah karena dia bilang terserah lagi. "Secukupnya saja."

"Kalau begitu 100.000 rupiah per bulan. Cukup?"

Ino menganga. "Mana cukup lah, Pak! Buat makan cuma nasi sama garem aja ngga cukup! Beras jaman sekarang tuh mahal!"

"Yaudah, kalau makan pake garem aja, ngga usah kegayaan pake nasi."

"Pak!"

"Tsk, saya tambah jadi 100.500 rupiah, bagaimana?"

"NAMBAH 500 RUPIAH DOANG MAH NGGA NGARUH!"

"100.250?"

"KENAPA MALAH DIKURANGIN!?"

"500.000 rupiah. _Deal_? Kisame saja 250.000 sudah puas kok. Iya, kan?" Kakuzu tersenyum bangga ke Kisame yang tersenyum miris.

"Iya. Lumayan, harga pelet ikan masih murah."

Ino menggeleng. "Dengar ya, Tuan Kakuzu yang Terhormat. Aku manusia dan dia sejenis lele. Tolong dibedakan. Jadi aku baru mau _deal_ kalau gajiku 2.500.000 ke atas sesuai UMR. Ini kantor, Pak. Aku jadi pegawai. Kerja banting tulang. Bukan _part time_ atau sekedar pengen ngeliat wajah—piip—Bapak!"

Kakuzu menghela nafas dan kemudian mengibaskan poninya ke samping. Asek. "Baiklah. Apa buat boleh."

"Apa boleh buat." Ino meralat kalimat Kakuzu, keki.

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluarlah."

"Eh? Tapi aku diterima kan, Pak?"

"Iya."

Ino bersorak senang, Kisame pun juga. Kisame segera memeluk Ino dan memutar-mutarkannya di udara walau saat Ino diturunkan dia langsung menginjak-injak muka Kisame dengan kaki.

"Dei-_chan_! Aku senang sekali kau diterima di sini! Jadi nanti kita bisa kerja bersama, makan siang bersama, bobo bersama, kencing di wc yang sama, juga mengangkat eek yang loncat dari toiletnya bersama!"

"Kerjaanku di _marketing_! Bukan tukang wc kayak kamu!"

"Ngga apa! Yang penting kita masih bisa bersama, bersama, dan selalu bersama di kantor ini!"

Ino menghela nafas lelah. Ikan gay ini masih saja mengejarnya. Tapi karena kasihan, segeralah ia mengulum senyum dan menatap Kisame. Toh, bagaimana pun juga kita tak boleh melihat lelaki cuma dari bau dan tampang _seafood_-nya itu.

"Dei-chan senang kan bekerja dengan kami?"

Maka Ino pun mencoba lembut. "Iya..."

"Benarkah? Dei-_chan_, kita akan bersama juga loh!"

"Masa?" Ino tersenyum makin manis.

"Iyaaa! Selalu bersama!"

"Masa?"

"Seriusaan!" Kisame mengangguk belasan kali.

"MASA?" Si _ponytail_ kian semangat.

"IYAAAA!"

"MASAAAAAAAAAA?"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BODOOOOOOOO!"

Ino kembali mukulin muka Kisame sampai makin mirip ayam (?).

Tapi sebelum pergi Ino melirik sebuah koran yang ada di tumpukan meja Kakuzu. _Headline_-nya menuliskan judul besar: **Tuh** **Kampret Korupsi Lagi Di Akatsuki Corp! **Di samping berita itu ada pula foto besar yang menampilkan pria bersorban, muka penuh jahitan, dan mata hijau yang lagi _selfie_ ngangkang. Kakuzu versi OOC banget lah. Di sana dijelaskan bahwa pria bernama Kakuzu Krab ini gemar sekali menggelapkan gaji-gaji pegawai di bawah dia. Aturan 10.000.000 lebih per orang, eh malah disusutin ampe dibawah 1.000.000; bahkan dia terduga nyaris menjual pegawainya yang berwarna biru di pasar ikan.

"Eh?" Ino merebut koran itu dan membacanya dengan cermat. "Apa ini... berita tentang Anda, Pak?"

Kakuzu sempat gugup, tapi pria itu segera memasang senyum sok indah. "Ah, kau hanya salah baca."

"Muka kayak tai gini siapa lagi yang punya, hah!?" Ino emosi sambil menempelkan foto di koran ke muka bosnya. Kalau benar itu Kakuzu berarti nanti gajinya akan disedot olehnya, kan? Mana bisa Ino diam saja.

"Saya bisa jelaskan! Ini ngga seperti apa yang kau bayangkan!" Kakuzu segera menyingkirkan koran itu dari wajahnya dan kemudian berucap tegas. "Intinya wajah orang yang ada di foto ini bukan saya."

"MANA PENJELASANNYA!"

"Ya pokoknya muka saya ini agak _mainstream_." Ia menggosok dagunya dengan ujung jari. "Dari pas saya lahir aja katanya ada tiga bayi yang mirip denganku."

Oh, kasihan Ibunya. Kalau Ino yang menjadi ibu Kakuzu akan dia _undo_ dan _delete_ kelahirannya.

"Lalu apa? Jadi Anda mau menjelaskan bahwa muka yang di foto ini bukan Anda, tapi salah satu dari orang yang mirip Anda itu?"

"Benar sekali."

"Tapi foto di koran ini persis Anda, Pak!"

"Yaelah, Dek. Muka Tuan Kakuzu mah sama babi peternakan juga mirip, kali. Jangankan babi! Sama bakteri di pantat kuda aja mirip!"

"Diem lu, Ikan Asin Keinjek!"

**Brakh!**

Ino menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Dirinya luar biasa kesal dan marah melihat dua anggota perusahaan ternama ini. "Aku minta penjelasan yang serius, ya. Tolong."

Kakuzu menghela nafas dan kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas bangku hitamnya yang empuk. Dia taruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan saling bertumpuk. "Baik. Jadi begini..."

Ino mencoba menunggu Kakuzu bicara.

Menunggu.

Dan masih menunggu.

Baru aja Ino berniat mencolok mata hijau di depannya pakai jari tengah, pria itu berbicara.

"Deidara... saya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mau boker dulu." Kakuzu berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya. "Kisame, saya mau boker."

"Mau? Yaudah nanti saya kasih. Mau yang encer atau yang padat?"

"Maksud saya tuh di mana letak wc-nya! Saya lupa!"

"Di ujung koridor lantai ini!" Kisame menjawab, tapi sebelum Kakuzu pergi Kisame menahannya. "Udah bawa duit belum, Pak!"

"Buat apa!?"

"Kan Anda sendiri yang membuat ketentuan kalau pakai wc harus bayar!"

"Berapaan sih! Ujungnya udah keluar nih kayaknya!"

"Kalau eek di kloset wc sih tarifnya 10.000 rupiah, kalau eek di lantai cuma 2.000 rupiah!"

"Yaudah, saya pilih yang murah aja!" Kakuzu lantas melempar uang receh berjumlah 1.500—kurang 500 pula—ke muka Kisame dan minggat menjauh meninggalkan Ino. Kabur singkatnya.

Kisame sempat melongo sebentar, tapi saat dia melihat ke arah Ino dan ingin mengajaknya bicara lagi, tiba-tiba tangan gadis remaja itu segera mendorongnya dan Ino pergi dari kantor tersebut.

Jangan sampai Deidara kerja di tempat seperti ini deh!

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Masih di bulan Februari dan Sabtu yang sama saat sore hari menjelang, Ino mendatangi RS di mana Deidara dirawat. Ternyata masih ada Pak SBY dan Istrinya (?) di dalam. Ino meletakkan buah-buahan yang baru saja dibelinya dan duduk di samping ranjang.

"Maaf, Dei-_nii_. Sepertinya aku tidak lulus pemilihan saat _interview_ kerja tadi."

Deidara yang masih diinfus tersenyum lemah. "Tak apa, setidaknya kau sudah mencoba membantu."

Ino tersenyum dan kemudian dia letakan sebuah kertas. "Tapi sebagai gantinya aku menemukan tempat kerja lain yang sekiranya bisa membantumu menghasilkan uang."

"Oh, ya? Apa?" Deidara melihat isi selembaran yang diberikan Ino.

* * *

**Februari Edition—WANTED!**

**PEMBANTU RAISA ANDRYANA**

**Ketentuan: Bisa ngepel | nyapu | ngosek wc | menangkap poop dengan kaki **

**Hub: 021XXXXX (pein)**

* * *

"M-MAU! MAU MAU MAU!" Deidara sumringah semangat.

"Bukan, Dei-_nii_. Yang itu kalau tidak salah udah _expired_ _date_—tahun lalu dibuatnya. Yang baru tuh di belakangnya."

Pas Deidara membalik lembaran tersebut, dia menemukan...

* * *

**Februari Jomblo Edition—DICARI!**

**TEMAN MALAM OM BROTO**

**Gaji Besar | Kenikmatan Segar | Ahn...**

**Ketentuan: rambut pirang panjang, mata biru, berponi, umur 25 tahun, biasa dipanggil Dei-chan oleh teman-teman**

**Hub: 081XXXXX (sby) dan 033XXXXX (istri sby)**

* * *

"Eh?" Deidara dan Ino—yang juga baru baca selembaran tadi—langsung menatap horor dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu selain mereka.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Akh, cial aku ngga pinter humor. Jangan tanya kenapa, ya. Aku sendiri ngga paham kenapa hasilnya jayus gini (mana temanya agak ngga dipake pula... orz). Tapi aku seneng loh sebagai orang pertama yang ngisi kolom archive Ino dengan pair Kakuzu dan Kisame wkwk walopun aku kedapetan pair ini karena sebuah nomor togel juga sih (?). Ah, pokoknya moga kalian ngga makin ilfil ya sama mahluk coklat biru di sini ehe. Mereka udah buruk rupa kok kasian kalo makin dibully /pelukinKakuKisasatusatu. Dan juga semoga kalian agak terhibur atau minimal senyum-senyum dikit.**

**Btwwwww HAPPY LOVE4INO, ketentuan no. 10: KakuInoKisa - Februari! We love you, Ino! /tepoktepokinpunggungInochanyangnangisudahdinistain.**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
